This invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to data stored on computer systems. Even more particularly, the invention relates to integration of a database into file management software for protecting, tracking, and retrieving data stored on computer systems.
Most computer users in the desktop environment employ some sort of data protection procedures and devices to protect computer system files and data files in the event of an accidental delete or overwrite of these files from the primary storage medium, which is usually the computer""s hard drive. Computer data protection systems usually involve the backup of system and data files onto some sort of secondary storage device utilizing removable storage media, such as floppy disk drives, other hard disk drives, tape drives, etc. More sophisticated users may utilize automatic data protection devices and procedures that backup the entire system on a regular basis, allowing for a full system recovery if needed.
In many cases, however, computer users employ only manual backup procedures for data files and some system files on an inconsistent basis. This is because many users find the cost of automatic backup systems to be prohibitive. Others find the performance of automatic backup systems to be lacking, especially when trying to restore one file or a particular version of a file. Many users complain that finding and retrieving a backup file is very time consuming and difficult to do. Some also find that an automatic backup system does not lend itself very well to an unscheduled manual backup of a particular file or group of files. Many users are only interested in backups of their current data files rather than backups for system files or for a full system recovery. Other users do not want to take the time to learn a backup system""s methods and procedures. Still others do not want to spend the time it takes to manually backup their data and system files, and fail to backup at all.
Recent research indicates that 70-80% of those who have purchased a compact disk device, such as a CD-R drive, are today using the device for performing simple data backup manually, even if they originally purchased the drive for another purpose. Simple data backup refers to backup of the user""s data, and sometimes executable programs, as opposed to backup for the purposes of full system recovery. This use is obvious in light of the storage capability of the CD medium and the speed at which data can be transferred to and from it.
However, even with the increased storage capacity and speed of such disks, restoring a backup file to the hard drive involves shuffling disks in and out of the CD drive until the right disk is located that contains the desired file or files. This can be quite time consuming, especially if the user has a number of disks and does not have a listing of what files are on each disk. In addition, if a file is backed up in a number of different versions, which may also be on different disks, the user has to check for the date, time, or size of the file in addition to the file name to find the right version.
Thus, there is a need in the art in the desktop environment today for a simple and efficient automatic data protection system directed toward protecting current data or executable files that utilizes CD-R (Recordable) drives and CD-RW (Re-Writeable) drives. There is a further need in the art for a data protection system that has a simple, intuitive user interface that does not require the user to learn a whole new method and procedure. There is also a need in the art for a data protection system that allows for both manual and automatic data backup. There is a further need in the art for a method of off-line browsing of data stored on removable storage media that does not require the shuffling of the media in and out of the storage device. There is also a need in the art for a method that will indicate which removable storage medium to insert in the storage device in order to restore a particular file. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient data protection system which utilizes a database and a secondary storage device with removable storage media.
It is another aspect of the invention to utilize an already familiar user interface for file management software for the data protection system.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide for both manual and automatic data protection.
Still another aspect of the invention is to find files stored on a secondary storage device by utilizing existing user interfaces that do not require the shuffling of removable storage media in and out of the secondary storage device.
A further aspect of the invention is to identify which of possibly many individual removable storage medium should be inserted into the secondary storage device in order to restore the desired data or files from the individual removable storage medium to the primary storage medium.
A still further aspect of the invention is to allow retrieval of a file based on date, time, file type, or content in a natural and logical manner.
The above and other aspects of the invention are accomplished in a data protection system that integrates a database with Windows Explorer file management software in the Microsoft Windows(copyright) 9X and NT operating system environments. This integration appears to a user as if the data protection system is just another component of Windows Explorer and the operating system.
The data protection system is integrated into Windows Explorer such that the functionality naturally expected by the user working in this environment is maintained. Changes to the Windows Explorer menu system and tool bar are minimized to make the integration of the data protection system with Windows Explorer as unobtrusive as possible. The data protection system appears as an extension to Windows Explorer. The database appears as a folder item in the Windows Explorer, referred to as the data vault folder item. Though the data vault folder item appears to be no different from the other storage entities accessible from the left pane of the Windows Explorer window, the data vault folder item is in reality a virtual disk that represents the database, not an actual physical disk.
The database is used to record information about files backed up to removable secondary storage media utilizing the data protection system. For these backed up files, records are created in the database to track information about the file. Such tracking information includes the source directory and path of the file, including any sub-directories and folders, the name of the removable storage medium to which the files were backed up, as well as the file characteristics, such as file name, size, file type, and file date and time. The database also creates a name for the set of files backed up during the same operation, called a document set.
The underlying database supports different views of the information stored in the database. The user can configure different logical hierarchical views of the files located on removable secondary storage media. Information may be grouped and put in a hierarchy based on different dimensional criteria, such as by removable storage medium, by source drive and directory path, by document set, by folders, or by application file type. Some users may wish to browse hierarchies rooted from a specific removable storage medium, while others may be more comfortable browsing a hierarchy which reflects the original source of the information. Temporal or logical views of the database at the time when a file was backed up to a removable storage medium are also available. Though the views displayed in Windows Explorer of the data vault appear to be no different from other storage entities displayed, all the data vault items displayed are virtual drives, folders, sub-directories, and files. One skilled in the art will recognize the database may be custom written, or be any one of a number of commercially available data bases, or a flat file or files.
A specific component of the data protection system, referred to as data protector, allows the user to copy files from primary storage to the data vault. The data protector is a supplement to the functionality of the database integration with Windows Explorer. The data protector consists of context menus added to the Windows Explorer user interface, and a separate data protector application program, each of which presents the user with a simple, minimal interface for selecting folders and files for protection.
Setting the schedule for automatic data protection is done through the data protector application program. This is because setting a schedule is not a natural use paradigm from within Windows Explorer. The user can select and edit an automated protection list based on folders, individual files, or wildcard file types. The user can view a summary of what data is selected, and when it is scheduled to be protected. The user can also at any time manually save selected files to secondary storage by selecting the xe2x80x9cProtect Nowxe2x80x9d Option in the data protector application program.
Finding a file that has been stored through the data protection system is accomplished by first right clicking on the data vault folder item in the left pane of Windows Explorer, which brings up a context menu. From here, the user can select the xe2x80x9cFindxe2x80x9d Option, which brings up the Data Vault Find Dialog Box. An alternative way of reaching this dialog box is to select the xe2x80x9cIn Data Vaultxe2x80x9d Option from the xe2x80x9cFindxe2x80x9d entry in the Windows Explorer Tools Menu.
The Data Vault Find Dialog Box is modeled to match Windows Explorer in terms of look and feel. The user can find files stored in the data vault based on date, time, file name, and wildcard. The user can access the version history of a file by right clicking and selecting the xe2x80x9cView Versionsxe2x80x9d Option on the data vault submenu. This brings up a Data Protection System Version Display Dialog Box showing when the file was protected, with date, time, and size information for each version. The file can be restored to its original directory location in the hard drive or to some other location specified by the user.